


unexpectedly

by Masinka1337



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masinka1337/pseuds/Masinka1337





	unexpectedly

Глава 1  
Сьогодні мені надзвичайно важко встати з ліжка, сьогодні я переїдуть жити до двох незнайомих мужиків. Лежачи в ліжку , чую як Розалі підходить до моєї кімна. В мене була просто шикарна кімната, в бордових тонах з широким ліжком , яке має важкий балдахін. Ніжки, що тримали навіс, мали вирізблені картини із стародавнього життя. Я впевнена, що це ліжко старше за мене в 1000 разів. На землі був розтелений персидський килим. З лівого боку було розташоване вікно на всю стіну , яка мала 2,5 метра у висоту. Навпроти була розташована шафа заповнена різноманітними старими книжками, з права був розташований комод з моїми речима, там же двері до ванної кімнати. Коли вона ввійшла , то зразу запитує:  
\- Чому ти ще в ліжку?  
\- Я не хочу їхати.  
\- Я знаю, але треба, бо ми не впевнені чи ти переродження Кери.- сказала вона з сумом.  
\- Чому я маю їхати , хіба ви не можете мене захистити?  
\- Так буде краще. -Розалі була вперта.  
Ви певно запитуєтесь, що відбувається, зараз я вам розповім. Мене звати Аріадна і мені 16 років, мої батьки померли 3 місяці тому , моїм опікуном стала Розалі. Не знаю як вона це зробила, хоча в Україні все купується. Вона вдочирила мене, бо є підозра , що я ж переродженням її подруги Кери, яка померла 5 років тому. Також тут є моя близька подруга Лексі, яку я сильно люблю, як друга, в неї є дівчина. Вони вдвох впевнені , що я - це Кері , бо після смерті батьків, я зазнала такого стресу, що моє волосся втратило пігментацію, і тепер я володарка шикарного довгого платинового волосся. І зараз через ,незрозумілі мені причини, мені відправляють жити до двох незнайомих чоловіків, знайомих Розалі, які їй завинили послугу.   
Я вже все давно зібрала, речей у мене не багато, і мені потрібно тільки встати з ліжка , зачесатися та поїсти. І якраз почну це робити.   
Зробивши всі процедури гігієни, я спускаюся в кухню, там на мене чекає тортик та чай. Кухня є вся білою і начищеною до блиску , тільки я тут їм, Розалі не потрібна їжа, вона п'є кров. Посередині кухні знаходився білосніжний стіл, на якому знаходиться мій сніданок. Мій улюблений торт, чізкейк , встигаю з'їсти, навіть два куски. Почувши дзвінок в двері, розумію, що це по мене. Тому йду відкривати їх, облизуючи пальці після смачного сніданку. Коридор є не менш шикарний ніж весь дім, там море різних старовинних картин, які колекціонувалися та зберігалися протяго тисячі років. Двері є всі вирізблені з дубу і прикрашені рослинними візерунками. Коли я відкриваю їх, на порозі бачу двох кремезних чоловіків . Один із них мав гарні шоколадні очі і короткий їжак на голові та щитину, яка робить його дуже суворим. Мав високі скули та густі брови. На вигляд, він був не говірким. Натомість , у другого голубі очі світилися усмішкою, але не доброю, а знущальною , ніби насміхаються, він мав світло каштанове волосся. В нього , також , були високі скули і вольове підборіддя. З них двох можна було запросто ліпити скульптури, бо і тіла в них були неймовірні, накачані і , здавалося, в них є всі існуючі та неіснуючі м'язи.   
Я завмираю з пальцем у роті. Добре , що підходить Розалі, бо мій язик кудись подівся. Голубоокий зразу вітається з нею.   
\- Радий бачити тебе Розалі. Як справи?  
\- Пітер мені не до жартів. Заходьте в дім.  
Розалі на каблуках розвертається і йде до вітальні, двоє чоловіків без запитань ідуть з нею. Вона зразу ж кличе мене і я розумію, що зараз буде весело.  
\- Знайомтесь, це Адріана, саме вона буде з вами.- розказує Розалі, в цей час, я спираюся на бильце дивану і уважно розглядаю хлопців. Як я зрозуміла, Пітер одягнутий у футболку з v-подібним вирізом, джинси та шкіряну куртку. Два останніх предмета гардеробу носять обоє. Тільки у щитинистого футболка має круглу горловину.  
\- Приємно познайомитись, мане звати Пітер, а його - Дерек, він не дуже говіркий.   
Після знайомства Розалі починає їм розказувати чому вони мають мене оберігати. Тим часом, я починаю розглядати свій одяг. Сьогодні я одягнула джинси, мою улюблену футболку з нальомальованою мордочкою Мікі Мауса. Взута я була в балетки синього кольору. Мені Розалі вже сказала , що Дерек є напів вовком та драконом, а Пітер є вовком та грифоном.  
Раптом я відчула як всі дивляться на мене. Я зрозуміла , що мені вже час винести мої речі, їх у мене було не багато. Хлопці взяли клунки та поклали в синє Камаро.  
\- Якщо вони будуть тебе ображати - дзвони мені,- говорить мені Розалі на прощання, вона як завжди в своєму репертуарі.  
\- Будь розумницею і якщо що бий їх як ти вмієш, - відповідає мені Калеб. Він є чоловіком Розалі, одружилися приблизно 500 років тому і відтоді живуть щасливо. Калеб є найсильнішим, але я зазвичай перемагала його, завдяки своїй прудкості.  
Всередині машина була оброблена шкірою і надзвичайно приємно пахнув. Я сиділа на задньому сидінні сама, тому я включила музику на iPod , поки ми їхали я розглядала прекрасні краєвиди Америки, адже я тут вперше.


End file.
